


My Broken Baby Doll

by Brienna_Bell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesiac Reader, Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Language, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader has telekinesis, Secret Crush, Suicidal Thoughts, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brienna_Bell/pseuds/Brienna_Bell
Summary: Reader is  crushing on Bucky not sure if he feels the same for her.Reader has nightmares and amnesia, also has trouble with her telekinetic powers.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky runs toward the roof. He knows you’ve been having nightmares and a hard time lately. You never told him the thoughts that were in your head. Knowing Bucky had gone through a very scary thing with hydra and losing his arm, gaining a metal arm in place of it; you never mentioned your fucked up mind. Bucky had so much to worry about.

You tried your best to stop the thoughts but couldn’t relax. You got up and went to the roof of the tower. It usually calmed you… but all your mind wanted to do was jump, get the fuck out of this hell. The only one you loved was Bucky and you knew he could never feel anything more to you. How could he? You were fucked up and broken!

Bucky continued up the stairs to the roof… he knew you’d sometimes go up there to help think when the city got to be too much. 

Anxiety was one of those tricky bitches that never let go of you. You had lost some of your memories. Example: family? Friends? Childhood? Nada. Zilch. Nothing. You felt like you were the female version of wolverine, not really remembering your past.

Looking down the street you breathed a sigh and stepped up on the ledge. Walking on it like a tightrope, you continued to look down. Wondering if anyone would give a shit if you never woke up tomorrow morning. How did you help the Avengers? Oh by fucking up everything! You didn’t quite understand your telekinesis and weren’t able to control it if you were mad, nervous, or had nightmares… The nightmares were the worst sometimes you’d even sleepwalk… only when you were sleep deprived.

It was hard to sleep when you’d know you’d wake up in a cold sweat, screaming… Everyone else seemed to not understand it, except Bucky.

 

\---Bucky’s POV---

My heart was racing throbbing up my throat. I felt like Y/N needed me. As I got out to the roof and closed the door behind me, I scoured the roof looking for her. I love her, so much. She’s almost like me, but I’m afraid she won’t reciprocate my feelings so I’ve never told her how much I need her. Maybe we could help each other? 

“Y/N?” No answer, shit I’m so nervous… where is she? I swear I heard her come up here. “Y/N, Doll?” that’s when I notice her in some sort of trance she’s on the ledge pacing as if planning to do something. I wish Steve was here, he’d know what to do…. He’s better at this then I am.

Not wanting to spook her, I walk quietly toward Y/N. Currently I stand still afraid of her jumping. I’d never forgive myself if she died especially when I could of done something. 

\-----

(“What if I just jump? It’d be ok. I don’t have anyone here and can’t remember shit. I’m broken. No one can fix me. HYDRA. YOU NEED TO JUMP, YOU’RE A WASTE OF SPACE, not even your boy Bucky could give a rats ass about you. Pathetic. Remember the chair? Remember the pain?”)  
\----  
I heard Y/N say something about a chair, then hydra. Damn it. That’s why her memories are shot. They’d messed up my girl, they broke my baby doll. They broke her just as bad or worse than they did to me.

I am almost to her now I have to touch her, get her to let me hold her. She needs me, but I need her more than ever. It’s like my heart is shattering into a million pieces. I grab her arm and swiftly catch her. Luckily, somehow she never jumped she had tears running down her cheeks. I held her tightly and slowly sat us down on the ground. She looked up to me. “Buck? What’s… what’s going on? Why are we on the roof?” 

She doesn’t remember? Maybe she was brainwashed besides having her past memories erased. She curled up in my lap and gripped my shirt. “I’m tired…” was all she said before falling asleep in my arms.

I awkwardly lift her off my lap and I get up and lift her up firemen style, because I need to open the door to go back inside the tower. I’m not sure what the heck is going on, but I’m not letting her out of my sight.

\---Your POV--- ( the next morning)

You blink your eyes, and feel something warm and comforting beside you. You were not in your room you were in Bucky’s. You rubbed your eyes and looked beside you. He had his flesh arm across you holding you towards him. His metal arm was playing with your hair, massaging your scalp.

“Mmm… that feels nice.” Your eyes start to droop again and soon you’re asleep again.  
Bucky loved being with you, holding you close. He just wished he had both arms, not the normal one, and metal one. He heard your breathing begin to slow and he eventually fell asleep again.

\---  
“Y/N! Hey you up yet?” Steve knocked on your bedroom door and when he didn’t hear anything he opened it. 

“That’s weird… either of you see Y/N?” Nat and Clint shook their heads.

“Maybe your boy knows?” Clint suggested, pointing at Bucky’s door.

“Couldn’t hurt…” Steve walked the few feet to Bucky's he tapped lightly, unsure if he’d still be asleep. He opened the door and was greeted with the sound of slight snoring. The sight of the both of you made Steve grin. “Hey guys…” he whispered. “Look.” Everyone seemed to be up and they all heard the commotion, but kept quiet, knowing you both had been having nightmares and trouble sleeping. Finally you and Bucky seemed content and happy; unburdened and oblivious to the world. Everyone had glanced into Bucky’s room, and saw you both clinging to each other. Just innocently sleeping. No funny business. Everyone smiles as Steve closes the door. No one wanted to bother either of you and they wanted you to rest.


	2. Startng to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past is revealed.
> 
>  
> 
> (Flashbacks & torture)

(Months ago)  
It had been a month since you arrived at the tower. After getting up you tried to make coffee but the machine was weird and since all you can remember is your name and just the past year, you couldn’t figure it out. You banged you palm on the counter scrunching up your face. “What the hell?”

Why does Tony insist on the newest gadgets? You look at the machine, reading that it is an expresso machine. “ What the hell does that mean?” You let out a slight growl and roll your eyes getting irritated at the machine. “All I want is a bloody damn coffee, normal coffee nothing extra!”

  
As you continue to get frustrated the lights in the kitchen flicker and a glass falls from the cabinet without anyone near it. “Shit!” You let out another sound and close your eyes and stare hopelessly at the machine, you never noticed the glass that fell on the other side of the kitchen.

Clint comes running and laughs lightly at you glowering at the machine. “Hey Y/N, why is it that you and Steve seem to be the only ones to not be able to use this?” You roll your eyes and side-smiled at his remark.

“I just wanted coffee… ya know the black stuff, hot liquid, nothing fancy?” He still grinned at you and came to your aid and turned some knobs, shaking some coffee into the top and turned it on. He put the mug you had underneath as the liquid came out of the machine. You smile and sigh, noticing the shattered glass on the floor and one of the light bulbs being burnt out. “was that from me?” You ask, but know that Clint wasn’t in the room so it must’ve been your powers. Clint hands you your mug and you nod in thanks as he nods back. He starts his own cup of whatever fancysmancy he wants, and crosses his arms.

  
You sigh again and sit on the couch. Just as you get comfy…  “Clint? What the hell? Why’d you break my wine glass and not clean it up?” Tony says with a slight smile.  Your ears burn as you got up and tried to yell at Tony. “I must’ve done it on accident. Sorry.” Tonys eyebrows raise and he apologizes to Clint at the confusion.

  
“I’ll get it in a second…” You swig more of your coffee and get up from the couch. “One of your bulbs is out too, Tony…” You say as you put your empty mug in the sink.

  
As he inspects it, he realizes the bulb itself is busted too. He looks at it confused.  There was a camera for security by the stove (for insurance claims), and he figured he’d have to check it out. He doesn’t say anything about it to you.

\---

  
Later that day Dr. Bruce Banner looks at you sympathetically. He takes blood samples, and does a few tests as you try to relax, which is hard considering how uneasy you feel. Tony and he had watched the video of you and the incident in the kitchen. You don’t say anything, totally embarrassed and worried Tony might kick you out of the tower. You were finally getting used to this place, it was becoming like home.

All of the Avengers knew that you had amnesia and your memory was gone only remembering months ago. You struck up a good friendship with Steve, Nat, and Bucky. Bucky seemed to understand what you were going through.

  
You wince as Bruce pokes you with a needle again… Your head pounds as you look at Bruce and feel the room shake around you.

  
The world spins as you look down at your hands, and suddenly you are no longer at the tower. Your back seems to hurt like something ripped you, tore you up. You look around the strange room. It’s dark and smells like burnt rubber and something metallicy.  
What the hell was this place why were you here? You look down and notice you’re tied down to a chair. But why does your back hurt? A shadow comes toward you, saying some gibberish to a second shadow. “Well, well miss Y/n… how do you feel today? Are you willing to cooperate or shall we have to torture you some more?” The one shadow smirks, all you can see is his smile. Who are they? You continue to struggle as one of them stabs you in the arm with a needle of some brown green liquid. The sting of the liquid feels like fire burning throughout your entire body. Oh God… why don’t they just kill you? Is this just a game to them, to see how long you last?

  
Your body grows heavy and you stop struggling. They both untangle you from the chair and instead tie you up on some chains hanging from the ceiling. Your feet barely touch the ground as you sway as the one smacks you on the back with his hand. “Well, I think that I can fix this problem.” Chills run down your neck as you wonder what he means…

  
He grabs something out of view and slashes your back. You try to scream but can’t because of the weird shot they gave you… Both of them continue their horrible abuse on your back. When they stop you sigh. Your back throbs and now your tank top sticks to your back gashes…

You start to move and thrash on the chains… Finally finding your voice... you yell, "Let me go! What’d you do to me? Why are you doing this? What the hell does Hydra mean?”

  
\---

  
You scream and thrash on the table in Bruce’s lab. He holds you down and tries to calm himself before turning into the hulk… He presses a button and a siren goes off. Tony, Clint, Bucky, Nat, and Steve rush in to see you thrashing and stuff flying in the room.

Bucky stares at you and comes toward you. He grabs your hand and looks into your panicked eyes. “Hey. Doll… shhh… it’s okay, Bucky’s here alright?” The items no longer fly around the room and Bruce gives you a light touch on your back. You flinch, still in the memory of being hit in the back. He notices this and takes a look under your shirt on your back. Nat begins holding your other hand tightly as a few items fall from the counter.

Bruce looks at everyone and Steve looks at your back, knowing it has to be bad. Everyone glances and Steve takes your hand as Bucky turns to glance at your back.  
Your scars are all down your back like claw marks. Your breathing slows and you slowly come out of it. Bucky notices and rubs your arm and looks into your eyes. “Hey Doll… it’s okay, We’re all here for you.”

None of them seem to be phased at your outburst with your telekinetic powers going out of control. Everyone in the room looks at you happy and sad at the same time. Not understanding what happened you feel Bruce rub your back lightly as he puts your shirt down.

  
Nat squeezes your hand and smiles as she leaves with everyone else except Steve and Bucky. Bruce gives you three privacy.  
You clear your throat as you slowly get up off the exam table.

  
Bucky and Steve look at each other and back to you. “Hey… you wanna talk about it?” Steve asks, unsure what to say. “Uh… you mean what I just had, was that a nightmare or a memory?” Bucky nods at Steve and back to you. You look up to Bucky and back to Steve. You frown as you remember the feel of the pain in your back. “It happened didn’t it?” Bucky held your shoulder and Steve held your hand.

  
“Hey… I can let Bucky talk with you, alone or we all go out of here and get something to eat.” You smiled at him. “Thanks, but I think I need to be alone… uh… could you just walk with me for a bit?” You looked at Bucky and he nodded and sidemiled at you. A shiver ran through you as you felt a lump in your throat, with butterflies in your stomach. Why were you feeling this way? Maybe just because you’re exhausted from the episode or whatever they’d call it. Steve grinned and held the door for you and Bucky as you and Bucky walked to your room.

"Thanks…” You yawned and shook your head. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it Baby Doll.” He kissed you on the cheek and let you cover yourself with your blankets.

  
“Sweet dreams…” You sidesmile and watch Bucky leave you in the darkness of your room.

 

\---Present Day---

  
You wake up and stretch and realize you’re in Bucky’s room. Bucky’s still asleep and you smile and try to sneak away quietly. Bucky starts to turn and wakes up smiling at you. “Hey...”

Facing away from him, you stretch again as you stand from the bed. Bucky sees your scars on your back as you try to fix your shirt that seemed to bunch up last night. You clear your throat. Maybe you should ask him, maybe there is more than friendship you both share.

"Morning my gorgeous girl…” He wondered if you wanted more. You turned toward him and kissed his cheek. Before you knew it he grabs you before you can pull away. He hugs you and touches your cheek. As he looks into your eyes you know this is happening, or was it your imagination? He licks his lips and… is interrupted by a knock at the door.

  
“Everyone decent?” Clint jokes. You roll your eyes. “Sure…” You and Bucky simultaneously say as he gets up acting like nothing was about to happen between you two.

  
You look at the ground and sigh. Maybe it was just a moment, nothing was ever going to change between you two. You raise your head and see Clint as he had just opened the door. Steve was right beside him and chimed in, “Tony and Bruce said to come and get you… they found out some stuff about your past.” He looked at you with a hopeful spark in his eye.

  
You and Bucky walk out the door without a word. Suddenly your heart starts pounding and you feel worried “What if I’m not a good person, what if I'm a monster?” You sigh and Bucky grabs your hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. As you all head to the living room you sit down on the couch with Bucky still holding your hand. Steve sits on the other side of you.

  
It seems like everyone is here… even a man you never met before. He stands next to Clint looking like someone in a gladiator costume. “This is Thor, he’s on the team too…” Steve tells you since he recognized the confused look on your face.

  
Thor bows slightly to you. “My lady.” You wave, unable to speak. Tony notices and introduces Thor to you as well.  Nat stands near the couch watching all that was happening. You glance at her and she tries to show a convincing smile towards you.

Tony rubs his hands together and grabs the tablet that projects some thing on the wall. “Alright so Bruce and I looked at your bloodwork, DNA. And looked at certain things to see if you were a missing person or…” Bruce chimed in, “but instead we found that someone faked your death… your obituary and tombstone were convincing so no one would look for you.  We don’t know all the details, but you’re not from this time.” You gripped Bucky’s hand and gulped as you tried to understand what they were saying.

 Tony spoke after Bruce paused… after noticing your reaction.  “You’re name is Y/N, Y/L/N. You were said to have died at the age of 26 from a plane crash. No one survived and as far as we could find, that part is true, just you hadn’t died.” Nat gasps and looks at you in shock.  All other eyes are on you as you try to take in what they were saying.

"Wait I think I remember hearing about that on the radio..." Steve says with a slight frown.

 Shock goes straight through you as Bruce and Tony continue explaining what happened to you, just not the details of your kidnapping /torture.

You realize you can't seem to breathe and jump up from the couch and run towards the door to the stairs. Bucky follows you and he jogs behind you as you frantically run up the steps to get to the roof. “Wait… Doll” He doesn’t want a scary repeat of last night so he stays nearby making sure you don’t stand on the ledge.

  
Panic is all you feel and hatred, and confusion. You pace on the roof and stop to glance down the building. You don’t really hear anything but the repeating of their words. How we’re you supposed to comprehend this? You slump down next to the ledge and sit down while bringing your knees towards your chest. You put your hands on your knees and pull your legs closer to you. Your head goes into your hands as you start to sob.

  
The roof seems to relieve the constant pressure from worrying about the city noise and your powers seemed to calm down, up there. You sob loudly into your hands and look up, and see Bucky. He crouches down beside you and rubs your chin.

  
“I love you, Y/n.” He holds you towards him as the tears slow down from your cheeks.  
“Wha…What you say Bucky?” You ask unsure if what he just said was your imagination.  
He smiles and looks at you, brushing a stray hair behind your ear. “I said I love you, Y/N!”  
“I thought so… and” You look at his eyes, and reply quietly, “I love you too, Bucky.”

You let you legs straighten in front of you and turn toward him more, you bite your lip and slowly lean into him. Your lips meet his and you both close your eyes. The kiss sent shock waves through you and he leaned into the kiss and pulled you closer to him. You nip softly on his bottom lip, which makes him moan into your mouth. He swipes his tongue on your lip and pulls you on his lap. You tangle your fingers in his glorious hair, and he stops kissing your lips and starts to kiss your neck.

Someone yells. “Hey… guys could you come down and… oh am I interrupting something?” Tony grins.

You and Bucky glance at each other while you both get up from your positions and walk silently together. “Are you okay with this Doll? Would you like to...” You smile up to him and nod. “You mean go on a date or be a couple?” He nods. "Both..."

“Yes to both then.” You put your hand in his and intertwine your fingers with his. Maybe it’s better not to know everything about your past.

Tony ran down the steps and told everyone that maybe you’d talk later about your past. They agreed and saw you and Bucky come inside with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Nat grinned and so did Steve they felt like you and Bucky deserved to be together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past is your past, but what does it mean for your future?

Bucky and you are a couple. How did this happen?  Even though you had just found out about your faked death, you actually felt relieved that you and Bucky were both from the same time... were you frozen like Steve? Were you a threat like Bucky?  All you knew was what Tony and Bruce had told you.  How did you get your powers. Did you have them before or after Hydra got ahold of you? Would you ever remember, and would you even want to?

\---

It had been 3 days since you and Bucky each said those 3 words to each other.  You were holding his metal arm and walking with him in the park.  Today you were off of any missions and were able to be with your new boyfriend.  You gripped his hand tighter and smiled up to him.

He smiled back and stopped walking and stepped in front of you  "Hey baby doll, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He smirked and brushed some stray hairs behind your ear.  Your breath hitched and your thoughts became non-exhistant.  What did he just say?

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.  "Y/n?" He said anxiously.

_(Dammit. Say something anything! He's going to regret kissing you, dumbass!  What is wrong with you?)_

You look at Bucky and smile. "Umm..."

( _Words! Say some words! You're able to speak! Why can't you do it now?! Okay... apparently you can't form any coherent actual words.  Why the fuck not?  You're with your boyfriend! He obviously feels something for you and yet you're acting like a dumb fool!)_

Obviously your mind was playing tricks on you, making sure you weren't able to speak to Bucky. 

"Umm... well..." You cleared your throat and tried to speak again. "What'd you say Buck?"

He smiled and leant down and kissed you on your lips.  "Nothing, I was just wondering what you were thinking.  Everything okay?"

You nod and smile.  "Sure. It's perfect, you're here and... we're together!" You exclaim.  

He nods and holds your hand again. You both begin walking again.  

 

\--- **Bucky's POV** \---

How did I get this lucky? Y/n seems to actually enjoy my company!  She's beautiful, kind, sarcastic, an amazing fighter, and plus I love her... 

Today was our first date, well kind of like a date... without having a mission we both were walking in the park. She looked so beautiful I couldn't believe she felt the same about me.  I don't think I deserve her, but I'm never letting her go.

The sun shined on her beautiful (h/c), making it seem to become a different shade of color. Highlights/lowlights? I think that's what they say now, I don't really know all the lingo. 

Her smile makes my heartbeat faster,  her touch makes me feel like I'm floating.  How is this possible? I don't even remember ever feeling this way about anyone before.  As we walked a man and his dog were playing fetch and the frisbee that was thrown had landed in front of us.  Y/n let go of my hand and started to go towards the frisbee just as the scruffy mutt had ran to it.  She leant down and petted the dog.  I smiled as she looked up at me, motioning for me to pet it.

I obliged and leant down and petted the dog which rolled over on his back wanting a belly rub.  I rubbed his belly and chuckled at Y/n.  I love how her face lights up when she's excited like this! 

The dogs owner came running towards us and called his dog, but noticed he was preoccupied with having our attention.  

"Hey... are you bothering these people?" He says cheerily looking at the dog and shaking his head at us.  He picks up the frisbee and the dog jumps up and sits watching him talk.

"Hey, you look familiar..." he scratches his chin and looks at me and y/n.  Oh great I was afraid of this.  I don't like this. We both stand up and watch him silently as he thinks a moment. I raise my eyebrow at y/n. I'm wearing my baseball cap and 'civilian' clothes so I shouldn't be too noticeable. Damnit.

I can't think of anything to say.  Y/n speaks up. "Oh?  Umm... I dunno maybe we've just passed by one another or went to Mauve's coffee shop? By the way your dog is adorable!  So sweet!"

The man smiles and nods. "Thanks... and yeah, Mauve is a real nice Italian lady, right?  She makes those amazing pastries! That must be where I've seen you guys!  Wow, small world huh?"

Phew that was a close one.  Good save y/n.  And yet I'm not saying anything.

"Oh... my names Johnny!" He bends down and pets his dog on his head. "This little scruff ball is Buck."

Y/n snickers and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.  Yet 'Johnny' still is talking. "Why Buck, its cuz I'm a hockey player and hockey puck didn't fly with my gal and she suggested Buck."  He smiles cheerily reaching out his hand to us.

"That's a good name, since I'm Bucky." I wait for it to sink in... he smiles and I shake his hand.

"Y/n... nice to meet ya!" Y/n shakes his hand after me.

"Well see ya guys around, if not here than Mauve's!" Him and his dog run out back to the middle of the grass where they were before.  

I shake my head and turn to y/n who was already looking at me.  "Wow that was close. I was sure he was going to say something about ya know..."  y/n nods.

We walk back to the tower and watch the scenes around us.  It seems so much quicker paced now... I miss how it was in the past.  

"Hey. Is it okay if we go to the one history museum? I read there was good reviews and since some of it involves our old lives I... it's okay if you don't want to."

"Hey Baby Doll! Of course... now that we know we're actually from the same time, maybe it'd be fun.  Do you mind if Stevie comes to?" 

"That'll be good!" She claps her hands in excitement.

She practically skips with me walking normally by her side.  I'm glad I said yes, cuz I kind of wanted to say no... but it's her, how can I say no?

\---

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning your history...

Soon it was the day that you and the two super soldiers were going to the museum.  Your excitement was pretty hard to ignore.  Tony even noticed watching you while he and Bruce looked over a few things on some file.  If it was a mission he never said anything you or the two boys. He knew everyone needed a break from the life of being an avenger, and he didn't want to bother you.  Bruce and he had already gotten more things together about your past and Pepper had helped making a scrapbook with the pictures and articles they found.  Your story had actually been quite popular in the past.  Maybe you'd even be in the history museum?  Kind of like the titanic.

This week had been pretty great.

\---

You hold Bucky's flesh hand as Steve walks in front of you two. Steve stops and looks  back at you two.

"Hey this is great. I'm not ruining your date am I?" 

You shake your head. "No of course not. After learning I'm from the same decade as you guys I wanted to share this with you both. I'm just kinda worried what I will find."

Steve smiles kindly and looks at Bucky and back towards you. He puts his hand on your shoulder. "No problem, I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm just sorry that Bruce isn't able to come up with a way to get your memories back." He lets go of your shoulder and opens the door to the museum.  You and Bucky go through the open doorway as Steve follows. 

The museum was amazing. It was bigger than you thought it would be. Everything in history seemed to be inside the building. There was a tour guide who helped you three go through the building without getting bothered by fans. Of course Tony knew the owner and had thought of helping you guys out. He wanted you all to relax.

Bucky started getting nervous as they neared the section of where "the 40s" were located. He soon smiled when he felt you give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So as you can see Captain America was a huge help in the war." You laugh a little as Steve stands right next to an old cutout of him in his 40s Captain America attire.

The boy talking seems clueless that this is Cap...

Bucky grins and begins to relax. 

You run over to where you see your name.

"No way. Steve! Bucky!" You say excitedly.

Then you frowned. There wasn't that much information about you, but it looked like you were a big help in the war until you had gone missing. 

It listed you as MIA, prisoner of war... then it stated when you had "died". There were tears in your eyes. You felt Bucky hug you from behind. His face was leaning on your shoulder. "Hey... we found each other now though, right?" You nod as he kisses your cheek. He lets go of you and goes back to holding your hand.

Learning your history was hard but learning that Bucky had been held prisoner twice it made you hold his hand tightly as though he might float away if you let go. 

Steve was entranced of the pictures and film they had of him and Bucky. How did they get that?  

\---

The tour ended with the tour guide realizing who he had let around the building. 

"Oh wow. I am so sorry I didn't recognize you three... I can't believe it. I'm such a big fan especially of you." He looked at Bucky as Bucky looked at him confused.

He cleared his throat. "Um... well, I did a report on you last month. I'm in journalism school and this job helps pay for books and tuition. I know it's stupid to ask, but could I get your autographs?" He seemed shy now, embarrassed at how he never noticed who you all were. He also had told you that he had trouble sleeping from worrying about 

 


End file.
